


Their First Meeting

by StarlingHawke (Bowm8935)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, blind!MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/StarlingHawke
Summary: MC goes to see Zen for the first time, and he finds out that she's blind.





	

If he could be pacing, he would be. Alas, having a cast on his ankle didn’t allow for the easiest movement, so he had to settle for sitting in a chair by the door and nervously tapping his fingers against his leg.

MC was on her way. On her way. To see him. That’s... unbelievable. Amazing. _Absolutely frightening._

There were a lot of things Zen didn’t know about her yet; what she looked like, if her personality truly matched what she presented online, what little habits she had that no one knew about. But he did know that her favorite food was ice cream, that she stayed up late into the night reading her favorite books, and she was so kind to everyone in the RFA, always offering words of encouragement and cheering them on. That was enough for him to know that he was falling for her without having ever met her face-to-face... but that moment was quickly approaching.

A knock sounded at the door and he jolted out of his thoughts, grabbing his crutches and pulling himself to his feet. He took a deep breath, organizing his thoughts and trying to contain his excitement before he reached out to open the door, putting on his most dazzling smile when it swung open.

There she was, standing before him and he was immediately drowning in her beauty. Her skin was dark, a vivid contrast to his own paleness, her hair a lovely chocolate brown that fell in natural curls on her shoulders. A pale yellow dress that fell to her thighs accented her curves and he felt heat rising up in his cheeks as he gazed at her, mouth open in shock. She far surpassed what he had expected, but he quickly pulled himself together when she let out a delicate little cough before asking “Zen?” with an edge of uncertainty to her voice.

“Yes! I’m sorry, I must seem to rude right now. Please, come in!” He held open the door, stepping back out of her way to let her enter. The smile she flashed him was enchanting, almost enough to distract him from the clicking of the cane as she moved forward. 

Almost, but not quite. 

He’d noticed the sunglasses, of course, but as the sun was still lowering itself lazily in the sky he’d just brushed it off. But in combination with the cane and how one of her hands was just slightly reached out to the side when she made her way through the doorway, he couldn’t deny that there was one major fact about herself she hadn’t ever brought up in the chat room.

She was blind.

Shutting the door, he quickly pulled out a chair, hesitatingly placing a gentle hand upon her arm to direct her to it. Again she smiled at him, her quiet ‘thank you’ as she lowered herself into it causing a surge of protectiveness to flash in him. 

They sat in silence for some time, he at a loss for words as it occurred to him that this meant she wasn’t attracted to him because of his looks. While he constantly talked about how beautiful he was and how lucky he was to be blessed in that manner, he’d always worried that any girlfriend he’d get would _only_ want him because of that. He wasn’t certain that his personality was bright enough to outshine the physical. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Her voice was like rich velvet, low and soft, melodic in a way that made it sound like she was on the edge of bursting into song. “But I... didn’t want you to treat me like was a piece of glass, about to break. I wanted you to see me for _me_ , not my disability.” She shifted in her seat, grimacing at her hands. “I hope you’re not too angry with me.”

A chuckle escaped him, and he leaned forward, reaching a hand out to squeeze her fidgeting one on the table. “I’m not angry,” he replied, noting how she moved her face to zero in on his voice. “Just... surprised. But... that means you don’t know how I look...? So you’re not here because of... that?”

She shook her head, her other hand tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. “No. I’m here because I like who you are as a person. You’re so sweet, considerate. Maybe a _bit_ narcissitic, but...” A cute giggle erupted from her and he couldn’t help but join in, knowing that he went overboard a lot of the time. “I have to admit that I am curious, though. May I...?” Her voice trembled as she motioned at his face, a sign of her nerves. 

But there was no need for her to be nervous. He grasped her wrists and leaned forward, placing her palms on his cheeks in silent permission. Slowly, she moved her fingers across his skin, gently feeling along the bones and flesh, her smile growing gradually wider as she continued. When one hand brushed against his lips, he gave her fingers a kiss, reveling in the red tint that appeared in her cheeks at the action. 

Finally she pulled away, her hands falling into her lap. “You really _are_ handsome, aren’t you?” 

Puffing up his chest a little, he couldn’t stop the grin from spreading over his face at her compliment. “I wasn’t lying, babe.” It was odd, but he felt so much pride hearing that from _her_ , hearing the girl who made his heart flutter and his soul soar say that after having never seen him. “But I’m glad you think so.”

Nodding, she bit her lip, some of her hair falling forward at the action. “Anyway,” she said, making a vague gesture at his apartment. “We should work on getting you set up for a bit, huh? After all, I did come here to help.”

Maybe... maybe just this once, he’d have to thank that trust fund jerk for doing something right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as [cutiesaeran](http://cutiesaeran.tumblr.com/) or twitter [@MysticHawke](https://twitter.com/MysticHawke/)!


End file.
